Mentiras y verdades
by Giny Scully
Summary: Un repaso rápido, o no tan rápido, a la relación de Coulson y May desde que se conocieron en la Academia hasta unas horas después de que se acabara el capitulo 1x12 Seeds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "Mentiras y verdades" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD, Phil Coulson, Melinda May y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic ha sido un dolor de cabeza de proporciones épicas. Yo, en el fondo, sólo quería contar un poco lo que era la historia de Coulson y May antes del Bus, cual era su pasado, su historia, algo cortito y sin pretensiones… y empezó así, iba a ser algo rápido para intentar canalizar el fuerte Philinda que me dio después del ultimo capitulo. Pero no medí bien cual era el final de la historia y eso es un problema. Esta reescrito como cinco veces, y aunque creo, realmente, que he sido capaz de contar lo que quería y que ha quedado muy bonico, como lo vuelva a repasar una vez más mis sesos empezarán a deshacerse porque ya lo leo como en automático. Es difícil saber quienes son Coulson y May. Y es más difícil intentar plasmarlo. Espero que os guste y que me contéis las cosas que os gustan y aquellas que veáis que no tienen sentido. Por que amo el Philinda y quiero llegar a entenderlos. La historia que aquí cuento es completamente inventada, basándome en lo que he podido ver en pantalla y en los únicos datos más o menos fiables que tenemos sobre la historia de May,

_Coulson: ...No tenía arma. Ninguno tenía. Y no fue un rescate, ni un asalto, digan lo que digan en la Academia hoy en día. Éramos el comité de bienvenida. Y todo fue mal.  
Skye: ¿Cuántos?  
Coulson: Muchos.  
Skye: Una civil y unos cuantos de los nuestros estaban atrapados dentro de un edificio retenidos por los seguidores de este individuo con poderes… o devotos. Nunca lo sabremos.  
Coulson: May lo hizo  
Skye: Ella se encargó de sacarlos. Dijo que podía arreglar el problema. Así que entró, cruzando las fuerzas enemigas. No dijo como.  
Coulson: ¿Perdió a alguien allí?  
Skye: A sí misma. May era diferente. Siempre fue callada, pero… era calida. Sin miedo pero en un sentido diferente, metiéndose en problemas, gastando bromas, pensaban que las normas estaban hechas para romperse. ¿Te suena? Pero cuando salió de ese edificio… fue como si parte de ella se hubiese ido. Intenté animarla, pero no me dijo qué pasó allí abajo._

**Resumen:** Un repaso rápido, o no tan rápido, a la relación de Coulson y May desde que se conocieron en la Academia hasta unas horas después de que se acabara el capitulo 1x12 Seeds.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic se lo tengo que dedicar a Caris Bennet por narices, porque si no llega a ser por ella no lo acabo ni en un millón de años, se ha leído todas las versiones, me ha corregido todas las versiones, a escuchando todas mis ¿ Y sí...? y ella ni tan siquiera es tan Philinda como yo. ¡Gracias!

**Tipo:** Creo que para todos los públicos. Post 1x12 Seeds, con spoilers de este capítulo y de todos los anteriores. Philinda.

**Escrito en enero de 2014.**

* * *

**Mentiras y verdades.**

_Te conozco Phil, y te conocía antes.  
Melinda May  
1x12 Seeds_

Melinda May y Phil Coulson se conocen desde hace más tiempo del que les gustaría reconocer a ambos, porque reconocerlo sería reconocer los años que ya han cumplido y ambos son, aunque no pudiera parecerlo, demasiado coquetos como para hacer algo así.

Sin embargo, eran los años 80 y ellos se encontraban en la Academia SHIELD, en la división de Operaciones. Desde entonces ambos habían muerto y vuelto a la vida por lo menos en una ocasión.

Phil se fijó instantáneamente en Melinda, era difícil no hacerlo, una mujer de su estatura y complexión física no pasaba desapercibida en un lugar donde el 95 por ciento de los cadetes eran hombres de más de metro ochenta.

Melinda tardó un poco más en fijarse en Phil, ella siempre estaba alerta y a la defensiva, porque era duro vivir entre altas cantidades de testosterona, hombres que primero no entendían que hacía allí una mujer y luego se sentían humillados cuando les daba una paliza en las clases de defensa personal.

La primera vez que Melinda se fijó en Phil, él estaba bajo su cuerpo tras haber caído al suelo a consecuencia de una llave de lucha libre ejecutada a la perfección en el minuto uno del entrenamiento. Su rostro mostraba dolor, pero cuando la mujer le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantar, él se la aceptó y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

Fue la primera vez que algo así le pasaba a Melinda May y jamás lo olvido.

A Phil no se le daba bien la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Era un gran estratega, resolutivo, con una mente ordenada y rápida, tenía buena puntería y era la típica persona que le cae bien a todo el mundo. Era un líder natural, pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... No, eso no era lo suyo, aunque le ponía ganas. Sin embargo no tenía problema en reconocerlo y admiraba profundamente a aquella pequeña mujer que podía tumbar a cualquiera en menos de un asalto. Su fuerza, su determinación, su rapidez mental y su lealtad inquebrantable eran verdaderamente maravillosas.

Se hicieron amigos casi al instante, se complementaban a la perfección, cada uno era increíblemente bueno en disciplinas que el otro ni siquiera entendía y juntos eran capaces de hacer casi cualquier cosa. Evidentemente ese hecho no pasó por alto a nadie en SHIELD.

Pasados los primeros meses, la Academia empezó a deshacerse de lastre, más de la mitad de los cadetes no aguantaban más de seis meses y el ambiente entre los que quedaban aunque competitivo era más de confianza y compañerismo. Los que quedaban eran los mejores y tarde o temprano, a todos les tocaría trabajar juntos o salvarse el culo mutuamente. Por aquel entonces el S.O de Phil y Melinda les convirtió en un equipo oficial. El hombre decía que May poseía el silencio que Coulson necesitaba, y que Coulson era la voz que quería salir de May. Todo un personaje su S.O.

Fueron buenos tiempos aquellos que pasaron en la Academia, aunque Melinda era silenciosa, no levantaba sus murallas para con Phil. La chica era toda una revolución, siempre dispuesta a ir un paso más allá, a acercarse un poco más al fuego. Bromista y divertida, tenía la sonrisa más bonita que Phil hubiera visto nunca. Él que siempre había sido un chaval tranquilo aprendió a vivir un poco más peligrosamente y a soñar a lo grande. Sabía que tenía a una gran mujer guardándole las espaldas y eso nunca le pareció mal.

Siempre iban juntos. Y aunque nunca fueron más que amigos, recibieron en más de una ocasión la charla que les advertía de los peligros de tener relaciones románticas con los compañeros.

Sus entrenamientos en el tatami eran míticos y conocidos por todos sus compañeros, para Mel se había convertido en algo personal que Phil no se dejara matar. Así que le daba caña siempre que podía. Seguramente jamás hubiera aprobado el curso sin ella.

Sus compañeros les conocían como Philinda.

Y ellos estaban bastante conformes con aquello.

Una vez terminada la Academia sus miedos por ser separados, ya que se habían especializado en disciplinas diferentes, duraron poco cuando su S.O les confirmó que desde SHIELD consideraban que ellos eran buenos por separado, pero que eran perfectos como equipo. Así que empezaron a recibir encargos de lo más variado a lo largo del mundo, algunas veces ellos solos, las que menos, otras veces con otros agentes, las que más. Se pasaron los dos primeros años de aquí para allá, sin ser muy conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

No necesitaban nada más.

No necesitaban a nadie más.

Si alguien les preguntara cuando dejaron de ser solo los mejores amigos, para ser mucho más, seguramente no sabrían que responder… aunque tal vez nunca fueron solo buenos amigos y esa era la verdad que siempre escondieron sin darse cuenta.

Melinda aún recuerda con toda clase de detalles la primera vez que se besaron en aquella pequeña playa de Cabo Verde tras haber desarticulado una célula terrorista y Phil sólo tiene que cerrar los ojos para sentir la emoción salvaje y los mismos latidos desaforados en su corazón, que cuando ella le dijo tres años después de aquello que estaba embarazada.

Ahí estaban los peligros de las relaciones románticas entre compañeros. Creyeron erróneamente que lo habían conseguido, que ellos no tendrían problemas con su relación porque seguían siendo tan increíblemente buenos como siempre. Cuando tenían broncas no afectaba al trabajo, aunque no es que hubieran tenido muchas. Cuando eran felices no afectaba al trabajo… pero de repente fue el trabajo el que afectó a sus vidas.

Melinda May era una especialista. Melinda May no podía saltar la distancia entre dos edificios y rescatar a un embajador rodeado de explosivos estando embarazada. En realidad sí que podía y lo hizo, pero no quería, y si ella no quería, él lo quería menos aún.

Ella siempre parecía tan fuerte y amaba su profesión demasiado. Phil siempre tuvo miedo de que la amara más que a él.

Sin embargo, él la llevó a su terreno. Empezaron a pensar en la casa a las afueras con vallas blancas, en poner un columpio en el porche y en criar a su hijo o hija en un mundo donde el peligro no fuera inminente todos los días.

Se querían.

Phil le pidió matrimonio una nochevieja en Sidney y ella le dijo que sí.

Ya habían pedido el traslado a las oficinas centrales de Nueva York cuando pasó lo de Bahrein.

Oficialmente era su última misión… Y lo fue durante años.

Nunca llegaron a casarse.

Coulson nunca supo que ocurrió realmente en Bahrein y nunca se lo perdonó. May nunca se lo quiso decir. Aunque en el fondo lo entendía, aquello quebró su confianza. La joven agente tuyo un aborto espontáneo durante esa misión, estaba de algo más de dos meses, y conjuntamente con todo lo que pasó en aquel lugar, que por como quedo el sitio tuvo que ser realmente espeluznante, entró en una horrible depresión que la convirtió en otra persona.

En una persona que se dedicó a separar a todo el mundo de ella, y sí, también a Coulson.

Él intentó animarla durante semanas, la cuidó, la obligó a alimentarse y decidió seguir adelante con sus planes: el traslado, la boda…. Pero una mañana al levantarse sintió que estaba solo en la cama.

En su lugar había una nota.

Ella le pedía por favor que la dejara sola y él la obedeció.

Coulson se lo tomó como el mayor de los rechazos, estaba destrozado. Se fue dolorido, pensando que ella nunca lo había querido tanto como él a ella. Deseando jamás volver a amar a alguien.

Después de una baja de más de medio año, Melinda May volvió a SHIELD, o más bien, alguien que se parecía mucho a Melinda May. Ante su negativa de volver a combate le ofrecieron un puesto en la Academia como profesora de artes marciales y también como monitora de vuelo. Ya se había convertido en la Caballería, muy a su pesar.

Era una leyenda viva, si es que eso era vivir.

A Coulson ya le habían destinado a Perú y su misión más importante durante esos años fue olvidar a May. Luego vino Guatemala. Camboya, Panamá, Nigeria, Nicaragua, Europa del este y hasta estuvo varios meses en Shangai.

Estuvieron más de 20 años sin verse.

May odiaba dar clases con todas sus fuerzas, comunicarse no era lo suyo y pidió el traslado a administración. Cada uno de los altos cargos que alguna vez había tenido trato con ella protestó su decisión, era demasiado valiosa para estar tras una mesa de escritorio… pero seguramente por eso, le acabaron dando el traslado. Todos sus alumnos respiraron aliviados.

Con la aparición del Capitán América y del impresionante Iron man en escena, Coulson fue traído de nuevo a Estados Unidos y se dedicó a lo que mejor se le daba, las Relaciones Públicas. Hacía años que había mandado a Melinda May a lo más profundo de su subconsciente y entonces conoció a la violonchelista y por primera vez en años volvió a desear la casa a las afueras con vallas blancas.

Creyó de nuevo ilusamente que eso era posible para él.

Tras la muerte de Coulson antes de la batalla de Nueva York, May estuvo llorando tres días. Cuando la Comandante Hill se acercó a su mesa para desmentir la noticia que se oía por los pasillos, notó como si de nuevo el aire entrara en sus pulmones. May llevaba viviendo muchos años en el peor día de su vida, un día en el que Phil Coulson aún era parte de su día a día. Para ella su muerte era su traición, porque después de todo no había podido protegerlo.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tiene Phil Coulson después de haber regresado de la muerte es el de Melinda May, de lo que suponen realmente las segundas oportunidades y de que tal vez llevar tanto tiempo intentando olvidar a alguien a quien había querido tanto era un error. Se preguntó por primera vez en mucho tiempo cómo estaría, si habría vuelto a sonreír y si le habría perdonado por no haber sido el hombre que debió ser. Porque tardó en darse cuenta, pero por fin entendió que si ella le separó de su lado, fue para que él pudiera seguir viviendo. Cuando Fury le "regaló" aquel precioso avión sólo pensó en lo que a Melinda le gustaría pilotarlo.

Además ese era su sueño, el de los dos, sin burocracia, sin órdenes de gente que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando.

No lo habría conseguido sin ella.

Qué menos que compartirlo con ella.

Cuando se presentó ante Melinda estaba un poco preocupado, no iba a negarlo. No sabía a quién se iba a encontrar frente a esa mesa, habían pasado más de 20 años. Había sido toda una vida para él y se imaginaba que también para ella.

Cuando Melinda May recibió la visita de Phil Coulson ya había recibido los papeles de SHIELD que le pedían que volviera al servicio activo bajo las órdenes del agente Coulson, por su expresa petición personal.

Al sentir su voz en la espalda el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho.

No quería mirarle. No quería que la convenciera. No quería volver a combate. Melinda May tenía un talón de Aquiles y tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que era el que en un tiempo fue su mejor amigo, su novio y el que podía haber sido el padre de sus hijos.

Por eso uno no debe relacionarse románticamente con los compañeros. Su S.O tenía razón.

¿Pero es que acaso había tenido alguna vez la opción de no enamorarse?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de cómo había pasado, ya se encontraba pilotando aquel gran avión que también hacía las veces de guardería. Aquel dichoso avión era la opción voladora de la casa en las afueras con las vallas blancas y ella hacía demasiado que había renunciado a ello.

Tenía la sensación de que en ese avión solo Ward podía cuidarse solo. Sin embargo, Coulson estaba tan feliz como siempre, tan feliz como lo recordaba, tan feliz que por primera vez en años deseó poder volver a ser feliz a su lado. Pero no podía.

Ya no podía.

Y lo de Phil era la maldita crisis de los 50.

A Coulson le encantaba hablar en el espacio que dejaban los silencios de May. No sabía lo mucho que lo había echado de menos hasta que volvió a hacerlo y fue sumamente feliz el día en que Fitz apareció en la sala común con un tartazo. Esa era la firma de la casa de Melinda May, de la Melinda May que él conoció y que ahora se escondía detrás de un dolor que creyó no poder entender ni ayudarla a superar, hasta que él mismo lo experimentó.

Hasta que lo vivió en sus propias carnes.

La desesperación. El dolor. Las razones detrás de cada acción. La traición.

La llevó al avión pensando que sería bueno para ella, que la primera vez se rindió muy fácil y que las segundas oportunidades es algo que todos nos merecemos y sin embargo, fue ella la que de nuevo le ayudaba una y otra vez. Si no hubiera sido por ella seguramente se hubiera ahogado dentro de aquel informe con fotos de su propio cadáver.

Podía haberle reconocido que ya sabía que se acostaba con Ward, que le sentó fatal descubrirlo, que agradeció hasta el infinito su sinceridad y esa confesión fría que dejaba claro que no sentía nada hacia el bueno de Ward y que se sentía culpable por ocultárselo, pero no hizo nada de eso. Sonrió paternalista y le dijo lo que más de una vez les dijo su S.O: "Si es un problema…"

Los problemas se cortan, se eliminan, uno se deshace de ellos.

Le ocultó la verdad incluso después de haber clamado por ella, después de haberla exigido para su persona y después de haber trastocado el mundo de Skye con una tan grande que tal vez ni estaba preparada para escucharla.

Se sintió tan Agente de SHIELD en ese momento que le dio un poco de asco de sí mismo.

Pero si hubiera dicho la verdad… si hubiera dicho la verdad, hubiera habido un problema serio, tendría que haber reconocido que la necesitaba, que la necesitó en el pasado y que, aunque no lo merecía, se había vuelto a convertir en la mujer que le cubría las espaldas, en quien le mantenía en pie, quien le escuchaba y quien estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él, aunque él, evidentemente, no se mereciera ese sacrificio. Y él, no podía, no quería y además no le daba la gana volver a cargar a Melinda con el peso de su miedo.

No recordó por un tiempo lo mucho que la llegó a querer y por eso mismo sabía a ciencia cierta que no quería hacerle más daño. Phil Coulson hacía más de una semana que no confiaba en que su verdad fuera real.

Así que allí estaban, en mitad del salón de su avión, en silencio, May con su té y Coulson con su brandy a apenas medio metro de distancia después de su aventura en México y su tormenta casi perfecta, de haber jugado con todas las verdades y las mentiras que les rodeaban. Aquellas que sin querer habían traído recuerdos del pasado. De quiénes eran. De quiénes habían deseado ser. Y de quiénes querían ser a partir de ese momento.

Fitz-Simmons trabajaban en el laboratorio o más bien Simmons intentaba hacer olvidar a Fitz lo que acababa de pasar con el joven genio que acababan de detener. Skye y Ward estaban de regreso en la Academia, intentando asimilar los nuevos conocimientos de Skye sobre su pasado. May no estaba muy conforme con el hecho de que Coulson le hubiera dicho la verdad a la chica, pero ese hecho y todo lo acontecido en los últimos días, junto con los recuerdos de su pasado que la habían golpeado en la cara con fuerza, le hizo plantearse si realmente la verdad era la solución.

A Melinda May nunca le habían gustado los secretos, pero ser parte de SHIELD te prepara para saber que los tendrás que ocultar y que te los ocultarán, sin embargo era a Phil Coulson al que tenía delante en ese momento. Y él nunca le había ocultado nada o eso esperaba.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que pilotara el Bus? - la voz de la mujer se escuchó clara tras un prolongado silencio.

Continuara.

Me estoy asentando rápido en este nuevo fandom, decirme si voy bien o mal.

El próximo capitulo en breve. Sólo serán dos. Es que me quedo más largo de lo esperado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "Mentiras y verdades" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD, Phil Coulson, Melinda May y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Si estáis aquí es que os gusto la primera parte, lo que me hace inmensamente feliz. Espero que os guste el desenlace.

**Resumen:** Un repaso rápido, o no tan rápido, a la relación de Coulson y May desde que se conocieron en la Academia hasta unas horas después de que se acabara el capitulo 1x12 Seeds.

**Tipo:** Creo que para todos los públicos, si pensáis lo contrario decirlo. Post 1x12 Seeds, con spoilers de este capítulo y de todos los anteriores. Philinda o cualquiera de los nombres que dan a la pareja.

**Escrito en enero de 2014.**

* * *

**Mentiras y verdades.**

_Te conozco Phil, y te conocía antes.  
Melinda May  
1x12 Seeds_

A Melinda May nunca le habían gustado los secretos, pero ser parte de SHIELD te prepara para saber que los tendrás que ocultar y que te los ocultarán, sin embargo era a Phil Coulson al que tenía delante en ese momento. Y él nunca le había ocultado nada o eso esperaba.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que pilotara el Bus? - la voz de la mujer se escuchó clara tras un prolongado silencio.  
- Pensé que te gustaría - dijo Coulson confuso, no sabía de qué parte de May había salido esa pregunta.  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Phil, mucho. - replicó ella, dejando claro que la contestación no le convencía.

Couson se estremeció al oír su nombre de pila salir de la correcta boca de la agente May, otra vez en un mismo día. Sí que había pasado mucho tiempo.

- Nunca tuve nada tan bueno para ofrecerte. Realmente nunca tuve nada que ofrecerte - la mirada de May estaba fija en Coulson acusándole de mentirle, no le gustaba cuando se ponía condescendiente -. ¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación ahora? - dijo el hombre mostrándose ligeramente cansado.  
- Tal vez yo también esté cansada de secretos - dijo mirando a un punto en la nada.

Coulson se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer intentando entender la profundidad de sus palabras. Sinceridad. Supuso que él mismo se lo había buscado.

- Cuando Fury me ofreció el avión me acordé de ti. De lo mucho que te gustaba volar. De lo mucho que me gustaba volar a tu lado - dijo con su sonrisa más encantadora, pero no surtió efecto. May seguía muy seria-. Supongo que cuando uno muere se acuerda de las personas que fueron importantes en su vida y de lo poco que hizo por ellas. Te debía algo. Te debía la segunda oportunidad que me habían dado a mí.  
- Creí que me odiabas.  
- Nunca podría odiarte - dijo Coulson convencido de sí mismo para encontrarse con la mirada escéptica de May-. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que no me caías nada bien.

May dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, la sinceridad solía tener ese efecto en ella.

- Ni una carta, ni una llamada, ni una visita… en más de 20 años.  
- Tú tampoco te pusiste en contacto conmigo- y Coulson lo decía en serio.  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la mujer con un poco de dolor en la mirada-. Cinco años en Perú en misiones secretas, sin dirección fija y sin teléfono. No estaba entre tus personas de confianza. No podía preguntar -agregó dolida-. Algunos viejos amigos me informaban de que estabas vivo y entero, pero nada más. Yo no me moví de Nueva York.

Saber que Melinda May había estado preocupada por él durante años, durante los mismos años en los que él estuvo empeñado en olvidarla fue un duro golpe para el agente. Creía que en Bahrein su amiga había perdido parte de su esencia, pero tal vez fue él quien perdió algo.

- Tienes razón, fue culpa mía. Éramos amigos por encima de todo y no supe verlo. Me sentí dolido cuando te fuiste, herido por tu rechazo. Pensé que nunca me habías querido realmente si te era tan fácil alejarte de mí.  
- ¿Fácil?

May estaba a punto de decir que nada en su vida había sido tan difícil como alejarse de él, cuando Coulson la cortó, porque en el fondo no quería escucharlo. No quería saber que ella le había seguido queriendo… no quería sentirse aún peor.

- Era un chaval atontado, estúpido y orgulloso y había renunciado a mi carrera por ti - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero May apartó su mirada-. Y quería la casa a las afueras… quería una familia.  
- No era una buena idea. No hubiera sido una buena madre - dijo con firmeza-. Llevaba un DIU. Nunca quise hijos, sólo te quería a ti… y tal vez este avión y misiones chulas, pero tú y yo… Solo tú y yo. Tal vez tres o cuatro especialistas más de vez en cuando... Pero empezaste con lo de tú y yo podemos, siempre estaré contigo… - la mirada de May se hundió un poco más, aún le dolía-. Tú has metido a tres niños en este avión así que supongo…

Coulson quiso decirle que estaba equivocada, que él tampoco quería hijos, que su sueño era el de ella, juntos salvando el mundo… tal vez junto a Capitán América. Capitán América hubiera sido sin lugar a dudas bien recibido. Si quiso tener hijos alguna vez fue con ella, sólo con ella y al no poderlos tener con ella renunció completamente a tenerlos. Pero en ese momento de su vida tras haber sobrevivido tenía la necesidad de más. No era el mismo que antes de morir y eso lo tenía claro. Necesitaba una familia, alguien que le esperara, alguien que se acordara de él cuando realmente muriera y, por ese motivo, también la quería en aquel avión. Sin embargo, en aquel momento cayó en la cuenta de algo que le despistó.

- Tendría más o menos la edad de Skye. -Su hija o hijo tendría la edad de Skye, sería una persona independiente con vida y deseos, con sueños, con miedos...

Parecía que Melinda May estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero se tragó las lágrimas y dijo con dureza.

- Teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que hablo con ella me odia un poco más, puedo ver claramente lo que hubieran sido nuestras vidas. Hubiera escapado en la adolescencia. Se habría unido a una banda, enganchado a la cocaína y seríamos abuelos sin saberlo.

Coulson dejó escapar una risa socarrona.

- Lo haces a posta. Eres muy borde con ella. Tú no eras así- dijo el hombre encogiendo los hombros, intentando decirlo con gracia, pero sin conseguirlo.  
- No lo era - puntualizó-. ¡Solo quiero protegerla!  
- Solo quieres que no se acerque demasiado a ti. Imagina que te encariñas con ella y luego tienes que sonreír a alguien más que a mí.

Realmente Coulson no lo dijo por molestar. Solo hacía constar un hecho que le parecía sumamente visible. La reacción de May no puedo ser más demoledora.

- ¿¡Imagina!? - lo dijo como si aquello fuera lo peor que le pudiera pasar.  
- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto miedo de conectar con otra persona?  
- ¿Me lo preguntas tú? ¿En serio?- dijo con tristeza- En la Academia nos prevenían contra ello y mira lo que pasó por no hacerles caso.  
- ¿Te arrepientes? - pregunto con curiosidad sabiendo conscientemente que no iba a recibir la contestación que esperaba.  
- ¿De haberte amado? No - y la mujer lo dijo con la firme convicción que da la verdad-. Pero tampoco fue una elección. Nunca lo es.

Coulson la miró un poco confuso sin llegar a entender realmente lo que la mujer quería decir.

-Aunque nadie pueda creerlo - dijo la especialista evidentemente desilusionada-, no puedo evitar encariñarme con la gente, pero sí que puedo evitar que ellos lo hagan conmigo. Así no te haces falsas ilusiones. Luego duele menos.

May atravesó con la mirada a Coulson, que sintió como si se le clavaran agujas de hielo. Eso le pasaba por preguntar y no darse cuenta de nada.

- No hay que mantener relaciones románticas con los compañeros - Coulson lo dijo en alto como un acto reflejo. Tras su ruptura con May se lo repitió constantemente durante años, jamás se volvió a permitir enamorarse de una compañera. Aunque tal vez May tuviera razón y no se volvió a enamorar porque simplemente no pasó.  
- ¿Qué significa eso? - dijo la mujer descreída- No, en serio Phil - y ahí estaba de nuevo su nombre de pila, le faltaba el aire-. Explícamelo.  
- Supongo que hablaban de ese sentimiento que hace que te comportes como un idiota adolescente enamorado - dijo con una sonrisa triste Coulson-. Ese sentimiento que no te deja racionalizar, ni respirar y te puede volver descuidado en el campo de batalla.  
- ¿Y cómo lo evitas? - preguntó suavemente conociendo a la perfección la respuesta.  
- Alejándote.  
- ¿Entonces por qué nos unieron? - preguntó la mujer decidida.

Otra vuelta de tuerca en esa conversación dejó completamente confuso a Coulson. No sabía a donde quería llegar May y no sabía si quería que llegara.

- ¿No supieron ver que hubiera matado por ti mucho antes de que ni tan siquiera me hubiera imaginado besándote?  
- No lo sé, Mel - y esta vez fue el nombre de ella el que salió de su boca sin darse cuenta.

No lo sabía. No sabía tantas cosas.

-Nos mienten ¿verdad? - Melinda May estaba tan aparentemente serena que daba miedo. Se levantó con calma y se puso frente a él-. Sabemos que lo hacen. Nos educan para que sepamos hacerlo. Aprendemos a vivir con ello. Es por un bien mayor - pero Coulson estaba viendo un brillo en su mirada que hacía años que no estaba ahí y de repente ella lo miró directamente-. ¿Qué más cosas crees que te han metido en la cabeza, Phil? ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?  
- No lo sé.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Es una sensación molesta - dijo siendo todo lo sincero que su mente confusa le dejaba-. Podría ser todo, o podría ser nada, pero a ti aún te recuerdo.

La mirada de May se dirigió a un punto lejano en la sala, tal vez a algún lugar dentro de su propia cabeza.

-Maté a 30 personas con mis manos en Bahrein para salvaros, para salvarte, perdí a mi propia hijo por la causa, tengo que asumir que fue por algo y que hice lo correcto - las lágrimas empezaron a salir discretas por sus ojos. Hacía años que Melinda May no dejaba que nadie la viera llorar y Coulson no se atrevió a moverse-. ¿Sabes de dónde saqué la fuerza? - dijo la mujer volviendo repentinamente a mirarle con lo que parecía calidez en su mirada, mientras las lágrimas caían sin orden-. De ti. Tú siempre confiabas en que podía hacerlo todo. Y tenía que sacarte de allí. Tenía que sacar al padre de mi hijo. A mi mejor amigo. A aquel que siempre confiaba en que podía hacerlo todo. No creo que nuestra relación romántica fuera mala para nuestro trabajo. Fue el trabajo lo que acabo conmigo. Fue el trabajo el que acabó con nuestra relación romántica.  
- ¿Por qué no lo dejaste? - Coulson no soportaba sentir tan fuerte el dolor que veía en los ojos de May-. ¿Por qué no te fuiste? Podíamos habernos ido juntos.

Melinda May alzó su ceja escéptica hasta niveles insostenibles.

- ¿A dónde? No tenemos nada, Phil. Nos eligen sin familia, sin hogar, sin arraigo. Sin nada que perder. Nos alertan de mantener relaciones románticas con las únicas personas que saben que vamos a conocer y que pueden entender lo que hacemos. Lo elegimos. Lo aceptamos. Lo firmamos. Sólo tenemos una causa: el bien mayor- May paró para respirar profundamente-. SHIELD me seguía uniendo a tí, a quien fui una vez, a quien fui antes de que mis ojos se inundaran de sangre cada vez que los cerraba - la mujer tragó saliva con dificultad-. Fue tan horrible. Tenía mucho miedo, Phil. Estaba muy asustada, era una niña. Había tanta gente... Todo salió mal. Tanta gente inocente. Había tanta sangre… - Coulson tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había vuelto a Bahrein, May parecía no ser consciente de sus propias palabras, perdida como estaba en el peor día de su vida-. Tardé horas en darme cuenta de que quien más sangraba era yo. ¿Que clase de persona…?

Coulson no espero más, no podía aguantar más, sentía el dolor de May como si fuera parte de él mismo. Sintió miedo y la agarró con fuerza en un abrazo dejándose caer del asiento. Melinda May no se resistió. Había tardado 24 años en claudicar. Siempre pendiente de las necesidades de los demás se había ido poco a poco olvidando de sí misma. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos sin freno y unos leves quejidos salían de su garganta.

- Me hubiera gustado que hubiera funcionado. Me hubiera gustado ser la persona que podía haber vivido con ello. - dijo por fin rindiéndose a su dolor mientras agarraba con fuerza a Coulson-. Pero no era tan fuerte. No lo soy.

Coulson no era capaz de decir nada. Los sentimientos y las palabras se le atascaban en la boca del estómago y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, intentando que no se le escapara ningún recuerdo que conservara vivo de ella. De quién era.

Cuando la respiración de May empezó a tranquilizarse, ésta intentó separarse pero Coulson no se lo permitió.

- Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco- le susurró muy cerca del oído-, tu fuerza viene de tu humanidad. No lo olvides. Eres la más fuerte, la más especial, el ser humano más increíble que he conocido y nunca te llegué ni a la suela de los zapatos. Aunque con esas plataformas que llevas... - Melinda dejó escapar una carcajada ahogada y Coulson sonrió sobre su pelo-. Yo he sido un cerdo y un estúpido y un imbécil que solo ha sido capaz de mirarse el ombligo durante años - respiró hondo sin soltarla - y me molesta bastante que estés teniendo sexo con Ward.

La mujer dejó escapar una sonrisa ahogada.

-Te dejé marchar porque creí que era lo mejor para ti.  
-Lo mejor para mí habría sido que me hubieras dado dos puñetazos - dijo Coulson separándose un poco de ella. May asintió con la cabeza.  
-Gracias por haberme traído al Bus - dijo la mujer mirándole directamente a los ojos..  
-¡Oh, no! - exclamo Coulson-. Gracias por haber venido - y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes, ojalá hubiera hecho algo antes.  
-No era tu culpa. Es mi historia.  
-Sí que lo es - Phil se sentía sumamente culpable-. Me has salvado el culo tantas veces que contarlo sería ridículo. Siempre me escuchas. ¡Me has llevado a México para que me sintiera mejor! Has rellenado los huecos de mi silencio y has sido sincera cuando te lo he pedido. Tienes razón con eso de que en el fondo no he cambiado, era igual de imbécil de lo que lo soy ahora.

May dejó caer una sonrisa apagada mientras se volvía a sentar en la barra y Coulson la acompañaba.

-Como le digas a alguien que he llorado tendré que matarte, ¿lo sabes? - dijo la mujer sería, volviendo a recuperar su compostura.

Coulson le regaló una sonrisa brillante.

-Sí. Lo sé - asintió con la cabeza-. Ahora y siguiendo con esta racha de sinceridad absolutamente abrumadora quiero que me digas, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?  
-No tienes que hacer nada. Me trajiste aquí. Eso es importante para mí. No soportaba pensar que me odiabas. Me has hecho creer que de verdad existen las segundas oportunidades.  
-¿Sabes, Mel? - dijo el agente con su tono de voz más encantador-. Es posible que ni tú ni yo seamos ya nunca más exactamente las mismas personas que se conocieron hace muchos años. Hemos cambiado y hemos pasado por muchos malos momentos juntos y por separado. Pero fuiste mi mejor amiga durante años. Mirándolo desde una perspectiva lógica eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca y te traté mal. Aún así tú sigues sabiendo lo que hacer para que yo me sienta bien y lo haces sin tener por qué. Pero yo no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que puedo hacer para que tú te sientas mejor y eso me hace sentir fatal. Como soy un viejo egoísta, hazme el favor…

Coulson era demasiado consciente de que era el pequeño talón de Aquiles de Melinda May y se aprovechó de ello. La mujer le miró de soslayo medio enfadada medio divertida por el juego mental de Phil, que le recordaba tiempos mejores.

Respiró hondo.

-Echo de menos nuestras sesiones de lucha - aquello era realmente cierto. No lo reconocería, pero se sintió sumamente decepcionada cuando él no quiso entrenar de nuevo con ella.

Coulson abrió mucho los ojos y se dispuso a quejarse.

-Tu venganza es querer matarme… - dijo sonriente- Bien por ti. Pero tenía 20 años; si me tirabas al suelo me levantaba. Si ahora me tiras al suelo con una de tus patadas voladoras me tendrás que arrastrar por las escaleras hasta la cama.  
-Podría hacerlo - dijo seria y dispuesta.  
-Lo sé - la mujer le miraba fijamente y él le devolvió la mirada consciente de que esa batalla tenía que perderla si quería ganar la guerra-. Vale. Dejaré que me pegues - y la sonrisa natural de Melinda May iluminó todo el salón-. Pero no me hagas mucho daño.  
-Haré lo que pueda- la mujer le miró de soslayo-. Me encantaban tus masajes. Aunque si te parece demasiado personal...  
-Tú dabas mucho mejores masajes que yo - a Phil casi se le escapó un pequeño suspiro al recordarlos.  
-Sí, pero yo no me los puedo dar a mí misma - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-. ¿Vas a quejarte por todo? Fuiste tú...  
-Ok. Tienes razón. Cuando quieras uno, pídemelo. - Aunque realmente no estaba convencido de que fuera una buena idea, le gustaba esta May que se parecía más a su antigua compañera en la Academia, pero...  
-No iba así, Phil. Yo no pido.  
-Es verdad - sonrió mientras recordaba tantos momentos pasados.  
-Supongo que ya no tienes tantas ganas de poner tus manos en mi cuerpo.

Coulson casi se atragantó al escucharlo. Había creado un monstruo. Melinda May había salido de la botella.

-Compadecerse no le pega nada a Melinda May - dijo el agente siguiendo una broma de finales del siglo XX. La mujer pareció complacida-. De todos modos sigues teniendo un cuerpo impresionante, que sé que quieres oírlo.  
-Gracias.  
-De hecho en algún momento tendrás que decirme cómo conseguiste parar el tiempo.  
-Soy asiática, Phil - dijo como quien dice la obviedad más grande del mundo.  
-Esa es tu respuesta para todo, ¿verdad? - y de repente Coulson se encontró sentado en el comedor de la Academia con una Melinda May de 20 años y se escuchó a sí mismo mientras repetía -¿Cómo te puede gustar el wasabi, Mel? - y su respuesta aplastante-. Soy asiática, Phil. ¿Cómo es que sabes mandarín, Mel? Soy asiática, Phil. ¿Cómo puedes dar esas patadas voladoras con efecto retardado y caer de pie al suelo sin sudar ni una gota, Mel? Soy asiática, Phil.  
-Es que soy asiatica - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Y eso es más o menos como ser asgardiano.  
-Ahora lo entiendes - y por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos la sonrisa de May volvió a inundar el lugar.  
-Me gusta verte sonreír - comentó Coulson sin apenas darse cuenta.

May se sonrojó ligeramente pero no añadió nada a ese respecto, no quería ir por ese camino. Estaba en racha, tenía que aprovechar.

-Y por último podrías cocinar de vez en cuando. Porque en este avión se come fatal, no creo que nadie excepto tú sepa lo que un buen Oporto le puede hacer a una salsa.  
-Tú lo sabes.  
-Porque tú me lo dijiste. Pero sigo sin saber cocinar.

Coulson la miró contrariado.

-Dirás que sigues sin querer aprender. - Como toda contestación May levantó el hombro en un gesto callado -. ¿No te has hecho vegetariana ni nada por el estilo? - preguntó Coulson.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Como de todo.

Coulson sabía que el comentario era la mar de inocente, pero le trajo curiosos recuerdos que no pensaba comentar y que esperaba que se borraran de su cabeza rápidamente.

-Vale - dijo sonriendo.  
-He echado mucho de menos a mi mejor amigo - dijo May levantándose de nuevo y acercándose a Coulson para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Tal vez no seamos los mismos, pero todo el mundo necesita a alguien, digan lo que digan en la Academia.  
-Aquí me tienes, de verdad - dijo el agente sincero-. No pienso volver a escaparme a ningún sitio.

De repente el gesto de la mujer se endureció, volviendo a media hora antes, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que no creía en las palabras de Coulson y en el fondo esperara de nuevo que desapareciera de su vida. Él no supo cómo reaccionar al claro cambio de su amiga, así que prosiguió esperando que fuera un pensamiento pasajero.

-De hecho conozco un restaurante español a pocos kilometros de aquí…  
-Hoy no - cortó a Coulson alejándose camino de su litera-. Creo que necesito descansar. -Una sombra de duda había caído sobre su cabeza, tal vez había más cosas que tratar, no había sido totalmente sincera y si Coulson… se paró a medio camino- ¿Sabes que tener aquí a Skye es peligroso, tanto para ella como para nosotros?  
-Sí - dijo contundente el agente-. ¿Estás conforme con ello?

May hizo un gesto de asentimiento con los hombros.

-Confío en que sepas lo que estás haciendo. - La mujer inspiró profundamente un par de veces-. ¿Te acuerdas de que yo era la que rompía reglas y tú quien las sabía recitar de memoria? - Coulson sonrió de medio lado, por supuesto que se acordaba.  
-Siempre fuimos un buen equipo.  
-Desde que estamos en este avión no hemos dejado de romper reglas, es como si viviéramos en un SHIELD aparte. Pero si no llega a ser por eso, es posible que solo siguiera viva yo… y tal vez Skye - hizo un gesto curioso con la cara, recordando la de cosas que había hecho la chica en esos últimos meses-. Es una buena chica.

Coulson sonrió complacido pensando lo mucho que se parecían esas dos mujeres. Y que si sólo era eso lo que preocupaba a su amiga todo estaría bien, después de todo un 0-8-4 en su avión no era cosa pequeña de la que preocuparse. Sin embargo le había quedado claro que ella le apoyaría en todo. Como siempre.

-Me alegra haber hablado contigo.  
-Siempre es un placer escuchar tu voz - dijo sonriente mientras él también se levantaba.  
-No te acostumbres - dijo un poco secamente.  
-No lo haré- dijo negando con la cabeza-. Es bueno partir del punto de inicio y no de unos puntos suspensivos de hace más de 20 años.

May se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo mientras veía que Coulson se dirigía hacia su despacho.

-Aún te quiero - Coulson pensó que no se atrevería a decirlo, pero ahí estaba. Sé quedó mirando al suelo, incapaz de alzar los ojos-. Sé que lo sabes y que no lo querías oír, pero es lo justo.

Logró despegar los ojos del suelo y la miró.

-Mel... -comenzó.  
-Para mí no es un problema, pero si lo es para ti me iré. -Respuesta clara, directa y dolorosa. Pura May.  
-No quiero que te vayas, Mel - dijo Coulson decidido, sin saber qué más decir.

La mujer se dio la vuelta de nuevo para salir.

-¡Mel! - la llamó el agente, pero la mujer no sé paró ni se giró.  
-Lo sé - dijo mientras salía por la puerta con un gesto descuidado de su mano.

Coulson sonrió de medio lado. May le conocía mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía. Era tan perturbador, peligroso, confortable… Quería que May se quedara, quería recuperar a su amiga y la quería simplemente por ser ella. No quería que sufriera más y menos por su culpa. Si aquellos meses en el avión habían sido geniales había sido sobre todo gracias a tenerla a ella. Pero eso no le preparaba para sentirse conforme con sus propios sentimientos, los cuales no estaban claros en su cabeza.

Nada estaba claro en su cabeza.

SHIELD le había traicionado. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara aquello era una traición; habían jugado con su cerebro y le habían devuelto a la vida cuando él no lo deseaba. La confianza ciega en sus jefes y en la organización que le habían convertido en quien era no estaba en su mejor momento.

Había amado profundamente a May y durante años se convenció de que fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Hacía unos años que se había enamorado de una mujer que le creía muerto y a la cual había ocasionado dolor, como anteriormente le pasó con May.

En su avión había tres niños, dos de ellos genios y uno de ellos un 0-8-4; y dos especialistas cuya fachada de dureza se desquebrajaba a una velocidad alarmante. No se podía creer que aquello le proporcionara tal sensación indescriptible de alegría. Coulson sentía cosas dispares y profundas que en la mayoría de los casos no era capaz de entender.

- Lo sé - repitió en un pequeño susurro.

Había que seguir adelante. Sólo quedaba mirar hacia el futuro. Habían tomado una decisión que les llevaba por un camino con curvas y sabía que Melinda May lo acompañaría a cada paso. No sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero para ellos se había acabado las mentiras.

FIN

Cualquier comentario será valorado y agradecido.

De hecho, si no recibo comentarios lloro amargamente durante horas, no quería decirlo, pero al final me habéis obligado.

Así que por favor hacer feliz a una autora, escribir que os ha parecido ahí abajo y dar a enviar, siempre contesto.

Me podéis decir si os ha gustado, si no, si os ha parecido creíble, si no, que os parecería creíble a vosotros, incluso podríamos entrar en un acalorado y respetuoso debate sobre la serie, no sería la primera vez… con otras series :-p


End file.
